The adhesion of monocytes and macrophages to several modified biomaterials is being studied and compared to the protein adsorption capacity of those surfaces. ESCA is being used to characterize the biomaterial surfaces prior to the adhesion and protein adsorption studies. In another aspect of this project, the correlation between surface properties and macrophage secretion of osteopontin is being investigated.